guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Bosnian detainees at Guantanamo Bay
The United States Department of Defense acknowledges holding approximately one dozen Bosnian detainees at Guantanamo Bay. A total of 778 detainees have been held in the Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba since the camps opened on January 11, 2002 The camp population peaked in 2004 at approximately 660. Only nineteen new detainees, all "high value detainees" have been transferred there since the United States Supreme Court's ruling in Rasul v. Bush. Bosnian detainees in Guantanamo || *Joint citizen of Kuwait and Bosnia.documents (.pdf) from Omar Rajab Amin's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - - mirror - pages 4-27 *Testified he arrived in Bosnia after the civil war was over, as an aid worker. *Testified he fell in love with a Bosnian woman, and took Bosnian citizenship. *Testified he paid the official fee for becoming a citizen, but he believed the citizenship clerk had added him to the list of foreign fighters who had aided Bosnia during the civil war, so he could pocket the fee. The official fee for new citizens was waived for veterans. |- | 535 || Tariq Mahmoud Ahmed Al Sawah || || *Allegedly attended a bomb-making course. *Allegedly served on the front lines in Afghanistan. *Acknowledges he had lived for a time in Bosnia, unclear if he was a citizen. He denied engaging in hostilities in Bosnia.Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Tariq Mahmoud Ahmed Al Sawah's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 82-92 *Acknowledges providing military training in Afghanistan, but said that it was all prior to 9-11, so none of it was in violation of US laws. *There is no record that he has been released—or that an Administrative Review Boards convened to conduct his annual review in 2005 or 2006. |- | 10001 || Bensayah Belkacem || || *Originally charged, tried and acquitted of plotting to bomb the US embassy in Sarajevo, based on signals intelligence.Man linked to Bin Laden arrested in Bosnia, The Guardian, October 8, 2001 Bosnia: Algerian Trial Jeopardised, Institute for War and Peace Reporting, December 7, 2001Terrorist material found in Sarajevo charity raid, The Guardian, February 23, 2002The Next Wave: Dirty-bomb, car-bomb, boat-bomb, bomb plots—meet the new al-Qaeda men, less polished than the 9/11 crew, but any less lethal?, Time (magazine), June 16, 2002 *Apprehended and subjected to extraordinary rendition and held in extrajudicial detention by the USA after his acquittal. |- | 10002 || Sabir Mahfouz Lahmar || || *Suspected of plotting to bomb the US embassy in Sarajevo. *Told his Tribunal that his interrogators refused to interrogate him over the alleged Embassy bombing plot.Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Sabir Mahfouz Lahmar's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 16-24 Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Sabir Mahfouz Lahmar's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 115 |- | 10003 || Mohammed Nechle || || *Allegedly has ties to the Algerian Islamic Group.Allegations from the "Summary of Evidence" (.pdf), from Mohammed Nechle's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - page 32 - September 23, 2004 *Suspected of involvement in a plot to bomb the US embassy in Sarajevo. |- | 10004 || Mustafa Ait Idr || || |- | 10005 ||Lakhdar Boumediene || || |- | 10006 || Hadj Boudella || || |} See also *Algerian Six References External links * *